Heaven Sent
by Aradia1013
Summary: The Fates have hit the 'Reset' button and removed Ron from Hermione's life. In the aftermath, she and Draco Malfoy must deal with helpful spirits and meddling gods as things get set to rights. Story does contain some humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even a little.

A/N- this is obviously non-canon. I wouldn't advise reading any further if that bothers you. :-)

One year. Three hundred sixty-five empty, horrid days since _she_ took him.

Professor Hermione Granger sat at her desk in the empty Transfiguration classroom, thinking back to the day that ruined her life:

_It had been a beautiful afternoon. Birds singing, flowers in bloom, all of that rot. The Battle of Hogwarts Memorial Service was underway on the school grounds, and the Quidditch pitch was packed with staff, students and what seemed like all of wizarding society. "Here to dedicate the Monument to the Lost, I give you Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stepped to the side of the stage, smiling gently in spite of the somber occasion as the two war heroes approached the podium. Ron was holding Hermione's hand, and it was obvious they had the glow of newly acknowledged love about them._

_Hermione looked at the crowd, gathering herself to deliver the speech she had painstakingly written. Ron, of course, would wing it as always. She took a deep breath, ready to begin, and-_

_"BITCH! He's mine! He's mine!" She and Ron both turned toward the source of the venom, and saw Lavender Brown, her face contorted with rage. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice them. Screaming wordlessly, she raised her wand and pointed it at the source of her jealousy. A stream of ugly red light shot forward._

_Ron had moved to shield Hermione and he took the brunt. The redhead crumpled at his lover's feet, and she watched in horror as the life left his eyes. Aurors had subdued Lavender almost as quickly as she acted, but it just wasn't fast enough. _

_It was determined that Lavender had suffered a psychotic break in response to the stress she endured during the war. The Wizengamot found her not guilty due to Insanity, and she was committed to St. Mungo's indefinitely. When the aurors ran a Priori Incantatem on her wand, they were shocked to discover that it hadn't been a spell at all; it was just focused fury._

_Hermione couldn't remember much from the first few weeks after Ron's death, and she preferred it that way. The Weasley family had handled Ron's funeral arrangements, with Hermione semi-functioning in a numb haze. If she hadn't had Harry in her life, well, she didn't think she would have survived. He had been so strong for everyone else. When the funeral was over, Harry took Ginny to an undisclosed location and began working through his grief. No one had heard from him in months. _

Hermione received regular owls from Gin, and it sounded like Harry was making slow but steady progress.

She wished she could say the same. Abandoning all pretense of grading parchments, she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

She never saw the blue eyes watching sadly from a corner, or the gray ones peeking around the door.

_DMHG_

Potions Professor Draco Malfoy returned to his chambers, still thinking about the brunette witch. He and Granger weren't friends. More like professional acquaintances. They could be in the same room and remain civil, but he suspected that was due more to her being on autopilot than to any real maturity on either of their parts. He would admit that he did miss arguing with her. For some reason, he'd always loved to see her riled. And there was just something so...wrong about seeing her in such misery.

Not that he cared.

"Sure. Wouldn't be that. Miserable prat - at least be honest with yourself."

Malfoy spun toward the voice with his wand raised, and decided he'd lost his mind.

Ronald Weasley was sitting on his sofa.

Wait, strike that. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that Weasley was translucent.

"A ghost? You're a bloody ghost and you're haunting _me_? Brilliant. I'm not even dead, and I'm in Hell." Malfoy moved closer to the apparition, and poked his wand through it.

"Oi! D'you mind? That's damned rude! Of course, what more should I expect from a ferret?" The specter eyed him contemptuously.

"At the moment you're fortunate if I don't begin the proceedings to exorcise you. If you're able to come back, why aren't you hanging around Granger?"

"I did that earlier. And don't think I didn't see you watching her from the door."

That gave Malfoy pause. "I was passing by, and I heard her. It was only decent to check on a fellow professor."

"Merlin. And everyone thought I was thick. Incidentally, the decent thing would have been to go in and offer some kind of comfort."

"And in what world do you honestly think she would welcome comfort from me?" Malfoy laughed bitterly and turned away to pour himself a drink. "You never explained what you're doing in my quarters. Don't think I've forgotten."

The ghost sighed. "I've been watching you for a while now. You seem to 'happen' to be near Hermione quite often." Malfoy made to protest, silencing when Weasley held up a hand. "When I died, it was explained to me why they took me so early. Have you ever heard of the Fates?"

Draco scratched his head. "I think so. Three witches, right?"

"Three goddesses, actually. They're known as the Moirai to the Greeks, and the Parcae in the Roman world. They control our destinies from birth 'til death. Each of us has a thread. A lifeline. My thread, for lack of a better way to explain it, got crossed."

"And they killed you for that? How could you cross your lifeline?" Malfoy was surprised to find he felt a pang of sympathy for the poor bastard.

"By falling in love with 'Mione, and having her love me back like she did. The Fates told me that we weren't the right match. Normally, they let mortals work it out on their own. It passes for entertainment there. In this case, it was too important. They couldn't allow things to get fouled up. A child born of Hermione Granger and her Twin Flame will usher in a new time of light and spiritual ascension for the wizarding world." It was obvious Weasley was trying not to pull a face at this.

Malfoy couldn't find it in himself to mock the ginger. This was so far beyond fucked-up that he didn't know where to begin. "Twin Flame? What do you need me for, then? You want help finding the bloke?"

Ron looked at his feet for a long time. "No, I don't need any help finding him. I know who he is. Before I can go on to my just reward or whatever, I have to assist him in getting together with my former girlfriend. So trust me, Malfoy, you aren't the only one thinking you're in Hell right now."

"The shape she's in, I'd plan on being here a long time, if I were you."

"Then we better both get comfortable, because I won't be leaving you for a while."

The blond gaped at the spirit, then went back and poured himself a double.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters are not mine. The Gryffindor song is.

"Dying must have driven you completely mad, Weaselbee, if you think I'm Granger's true flame."

"Not true flame, you idiot, 'Twin Flame.' Think something even more powerful than a soul mate. And I'm not barking. The Fates were disturbingly clear about it being you. The only reason I didn't show up sooner was because I've been arguing it."

"Then the bloody Fates are barmy. There is no way in this life or the next that Granger would even consent to go near me, much less create some incredible child. You said human screw-ups entertain those witches; this must take the cake for them." Malfoy flopped gracelessly into an overstuffed chair, and considered the ghost over the top of his tumbler.

"I'd offer you a taste, but you can't hold it, can you? Seems like you could use this just as much as I."

Weasley looked even more morose, if that was possible. "I can't touch or taste anything. It's sending me mental - I can't even stand to enter the Great Hall, knowing the feast is off-limits."

Remembering the redhead's gourmand tendencies in past years, Malfoy didn't know what to say in response to that, other than that he was sorry. However, Malfoys weren't even supposed to know the word. He kept his own counsel for several minutes, then looked Ron in the eye.

"Look...I feel for you. I really do, no matter how much of a useless prick I thought you were while you were alive."

"Gee, thanks. Right comforting, that is."

Draco blew an exasperated breath through his nose. "Weasley, you need to go back to the Fates, and tell them to find you something else to earn your halo, or whatever. Granger and I simply aren't going to happen."

"What, you aren't even willing to try?"

"Why should I? At best, she'll ignore me, or laugh. At worst, she'll hex me into next year for presumptuousness. Just piss off back to wherever you came from, OK? I'm going to sleep." With that, he rose and headed to his bedchamber.

When he arrived, Weasley was already waiting for him. "I get it, Malfoy. Here's the thing you need to keep in mind, though. Much as I always thought you were a miserable shit, the Fates weren't kidding. Even setting aside what your spawn's supposed to do, if you're truly right for Mione, that means she could have a chance at being happy again. So I'm not leaving you until you agree to really make an effort."

"Fine. Hang about. You're not changing my mind." The esteemed potions professor laid down and prepared to fall asleep.

His grey eyes shot open as Ron began to sing off-key, at the top of his lungs:

"Oh, Gryffindor

The Lions Roar

We've loyalty,

And bravery more

Than other houses

Make no mistake

We're better than those bloody snakes!"

"WEASLEY, YOU FUCKING LUNATIC - WHAT THE HELL?"

"It's the Gryffindor song, Malfoy. After another 30 or so repetitions, I bet you'll be able to sing it by heart, too."

Draco moaned, and wrapped his pillow about his ears. The night seemed interminable.

_DMHG_

When Draco awoke, his paranormal tormentor was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief, quickly located a vial of Pepper-up potion, and cast a glamour to hide the fact that he looked like shite after a sleepless night.

His first two classes of the day progressed normally. Unfortunately, Weasley manifested again during his fourth-year class. The ginger stood at the back of the room at first, making faces at Malfoy, and keeping up an incessant commentary during the Pureblood's lecture. By the end of class, the sadistic spirit was dogging his steps. Draco finally dismissed the class early, with the admonition that they owed him two feet of parchment on the properties of Grindylow spit.

As soon as the room was empty, he whirled to face Ron, hissing "Was that _really_ necessary? And the singing last night?"

"Well, what did you expect? I certainly wasn't going to sing 'Weasley is Our King.' You can get stuffed if you expected that. And I warned you, Malfoy: I'm not giving up. I'm the second-youngest in a large family, and I'm related to Fred & George Weasley - that makes me an expert at irritation."

"I have no doubt," Malfoy retorted dryly. He paused, and Ron could tell he had something on what passed for his mind.

"What? Out with it."

"I just wondered...have you been able to talk to Fred at all? Or see him? I mean, you're both on the same side, now."

"Why in the name of all that's holy would you ask _that_? What did my brother ever mean to you?"

"It's not like we were close, Weasley, but your brothers were funny. Even I enjoyed their pranks, as long as they didn't involve me. It just, er, bothered me when he died, you know?"

"Dear gods. You just might have a heart in there after all, you sonofabitch." Ron stared for a long moment, then answered softly, "no. I haven't seen or heard from him. I think he's already gone on to whatever's next. Would've made this a lot more bearable if he'd still been around."

"Weasley..."

Ron was gone.

The peace didn't last long. Within a day, the ghost was back with a vengeance. In classes, at night, even in the loo, where he not only dogged Draco about cooperating, he made an exceptionally rude remark about Malfoy's tackle.

The final straw came the next night, when the blond had thought he was safe to enjoy a wank. He was really getting into it, when-

"See? There's another thing I can't do. Being a ghost really sucks."

"Merlin's saggy ball sack! What are you doing here? Have you no decency?"

"Were you thinking about Hermione?"

Malfoy closed his eyes, doing his best to regain his composure. Ron was amused to note that Ferret Boy had turned red as a cooked lobster. Or a Weasley's hair.

"Fine. You win, OK? I'll do it. Just bugger off!"

"You need to approach her carefully. Maybe-" Malfoy stopped him.

"Weasley, don't tell me how to try to win her over. It's what worked for you. I have to do this in my own way."

"Then gods help the wizarding world."

Draco smirked. "Whatever. Now get the fuck out. I'll see you tomorrow. And announce yourself first. Rattle a chain, or something."

Ron flicked the v's at him, and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters are all JKR so far, with the exception of the visitor in this chapter.

The next morning found Draco Malfoy at a total loss in how he was going to approach Hermione Granger. She spent most of her time either in her classroom or her quarters, and it wasn't like he could simply drop in to either, right?

Right?

Hmm...

He made a quick stop in the kitchens, and asked a house elf to give him what Professor Hermione usually took for breakfast. When the elf returned with a piece of dry toast and weak tea, he set the tray aside in disgust. Gods, no wonder she was looking so peaked. Draco requested a bowl of porridge, an apple, marmalade for the toast, and a cup of English Breakfast Tea, full strength. The elf was happy to comply, though somewhat puzzled.

Draco had planned to Disillusion himself and leave the tray at Granger's door, but he figured there was no way she would eat food left anonymously. In truth, he wasn't sure she would be any more likely to ingest something he brought her. Malfoy walked briskly to her chambers, still uncertain how to proceed. He gave the door a firm rap. Hermione's brow furrowed when she answered.

"_Malfoy?_ What's this?"

"I've been told that in some circles, this is known as 'breakfast'" came the arch reply. He shouldered past the witch into her living room and set the tray on a low table. Granger was still standing by the door in shock. Her mouth opened then closed again. He believed he could get used to seeing her speechless.

"I swear a breeze could pick you up and take you these days. There's nothing wrong with the food. Just...eat something, okay?" He looked her up and down, then made to leave.

She moved to join him near the tray and looked up at him. He did his best to control a reflexive shiver. She wouldn't punch him over food, would she?

"Why?" Brown eyes searched his face.

"Why, what? Why eat? It's a basic requirement. We function much better when our bodies have fuel. Perhaps you've heard this before? The last thing this school needs is a mishap in Transfiguration because you aren't taking care of yourself. You could turn the entire class into rats or something." He half-smirked at the thought. It would be amusing, if a chore to sort out.

She snorted. "No, you pillock. Why are _you_ bringing _me_ food? You aren't a house elf. Or a friend." One of her hands had found its way onto a hip, and her chin tilted up pugnaciously.

For some reason, the friend comment stung him slightly. "I don't need to be a friend to know that you look like utter hell, and that you need...I don't know, someone? Something? I may not be your first choice, or even your hundred-and-first. But I don't see anyone else here this morning. So please: sit down, shut up, and eat."

To his amazement, she did after a moment's consideration. "Have a seat, Malfoy."

He took a chair near her, and they remained silent as she worked her way through the meal. It was awkward, but not unpleasant. Neither of them was the type to speak meaninglessly. Hermione managed perhaps half of the porridge and toast, and all of the tea. Draco nicked her apple when he saw that she wasn't going to eat it. At last, she looked at him again, with a queer expression.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He got up and headed for the door, not expecting her next words.

"Um, would you like to maybe join me for breakfast tomorrow? I can have the elves send something up." He turned to see she was biting her lower lip.

Draco smiled softly. "You really want me around again, even though I'm not a house elf or a friend?"

She shrugged in response. "Like you said, I don't see anyone else here. And you aren't bad company when you aren't talking. You'll never be anything as noble as a house elf, but maybe we can work on the friend part..." She trailed off, looking shyly at her hands.

"I'll see you at 7:00." With that, he left for the dungeons.

The apple was a mid-morning snack, and he swore it tasted sweeter than usual.

Weasley popped in with an update that night.

"She seemed a little better today. I didn't see any tears. I couldn't believe she let you in this morning! That was bloody strange, though, you two just sitting there. What were you thinking, going straight to her rooms?"

The blond shrugged. "My options were limited, yeah? I was just glad she didn't hex me. Or hit me. It's not like we know what to say to each other at this point. I think she was just happy to have another person around."

"I hope you don't start fighting with her."

"You know, Weasley, if we do begin arguing, I'll call that progress. It would mean she has some of her spirit back. She gave me a bit of attitude earlier." He paused, recollecting. "When I was little, we had a peacock at the Manor that got hurt, and it stayed off by itself. Wouldn't let anyone close."

"And?"

"She reminds me of that bird."

"Huh. What did Lucius do? _Avada_ it and serve it for supper?"

Malfoy threw the ghost a wry look. "It was beneath Father's notice. I started going outside and sitting in the same area. Every day, I'd move a few inches closer. After about a month, I could sit right next to it, and it would take seed from my hand."

"So then the bird healed up and everything was fine?"

"No. The bird stayed lame the rest of its life, but at least it wasn't lonely." He looked at Ron, and was baffled by the expression on the ghost's face. It was the closest to friendly he'd ever received from the Weasel.

"Night, Malfoy." With that, Ron walked through a wall.

"Night, Weasley."

Well past one in the morning, Hogwarts' esteemed Potions professor was still awake in his study. He was poring over an old book, searching for a way to bring Ron back.

"It won't work." The bass voice was strangely accented, soft, and cultured. However, Draco didn't miss the steely undertone.

"How did you get in here?"

"You should have asked who I am first. That would answer your second question."

Malfoy regarded the intruder warily. He was tall and extremely thin, with saturnine features. His eyes were so dark, it was impossible to see the pupils. The wizard noted that he was being examined just as closely.

"Fine, then. Who are you?"

"I'll give you a hint." The stranger gave an imperious wave, and the door to another existence opened behind him.

"Go on, take a look."

Rising from his chair, Malfoy peered through the door from a safe distance. To the right was an idyll, and the left a wasteland. On the left, he could make out his not-so-dearly departed Aunt Bellatrix, among others.

Draco spun back to face his visitor, resolving to treat him with more respect, starting immediately.

"You recognize me. Well done. Your grandfather Abraxas said you were bright."

"My Lord. I apologize most sincerely. It's not every day that one finds oneself in the presence of a deity. Which name do you prefer, sir?"

"Hades will do. I didn't used to mind Pluto, but the Muggles have some cartoon dog with the same name. It's undignified."

Malfoy blinked, unsure how to respond. "I am honored by your visit. What can I do for you?"

"As I said upon my arrival: trying to return Weasley to your realm won't work. The Fates cut his cord. That's it. I don't care if you show up at my door with a lyre or an electric guitar, you cannot bring him back."

Draco sighed. "She's just so...down without him. So diminished."

"I know, boy. And that's unfortunate. But Weasley told you why it happened, and what you must do."

"He did. Hearing it from you helps. I keep thinking this is some sort of cosmic joke."

"Of course it is. Everything is one huge cosmic joke. Why should you be any different?" Hades pulled up a chair facing the young man. "You've shown her no special treatment since it happened, until today. No sympathy, no pity. No condolences on her loss. You never mentioned Weasley to her this morning."

"No. And now I'm supposed to get in good with her? I doubt my previous lack of compassion will help."

"That's where you're wrong. She's actually been grateful for your behavior. Every time someone reminds her, it's like acid in her veins all over again. Your being a prick has been the one constant in her life."

"So I'm supposed to win her favor by being a prick?" One blond eyebrow rose almost to Malfoy's hairline.

"You're supposed to win her heart by being yourself."

"Many would say that's the same thing."

"Don't worry, Malfoy. Soon she won't be one of them."

"Soon? How soon?" The god was amused by how much hope he heard in the wizard's voice.

"Well, being an immortal, I suppose 'soon' to me has a different connotation than it does to you. Be patient. I wish you luck."

"Wait - Hades? May I be so bold as to make a request?"

The god turned, curiosity piqued by the mortal's temerity. "Ask, though I promise nothing."

"Is there any way that Granger could see Weasley, even in spirit form, just for a few minutes? At least give her the chance to say goodbye to him?"

"I will consider it."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Hades disappeared into the shadows.

A/N: Some may find Draco and Hermione too out of character at this point. My explanation is this - on some level, Draco's cared for Hermione for a while, though he doesn't like to admit it. Hermione has been alone dealing with the loss of Ron for some time. Her loneliness allowed Draco in quicker than she would have in the past. Doesn't mean instant love, merely that she'll give him a chance to inhabit some spot in her life.

A/N II: Hades may not be the only deity that puts in an appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to those who have bothered to review. My other stories, "Imitation" and "Playmate" are still going. Just wanted a little break.

The next morning was cold and damp, and Draco found himself hoping the weather wouldn't affect Granger's mood. Granted, she wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine currently. He noted to himself that Weasel had seemed pleased with yesterday's progress, so he squared his shoulders and knocked on Hermione's door.

She bade him enter, and he found her perched on the sofa, examining the meal delivered by the house elves. He took a seat and quirked a brow at his dining companion.

"Does it bother you to use house elves to make your breakfast? Isn't that a violation against Spew?"

She glared then shrugged. "That's _S.P.E.W._ No one ever gets that. I always make sure to tip the elves."

"And how do they respond to that?" She could see he was fighting a smirk.

She raised a brow back at her antagonist and huffed. "Which would you prefer, eggs or porridge? Kippers?"

He noticed movement in his peripheral vision, and turned his head slightly to see Weasley standing in the corner, frantically gesturing for the snarky blond to stop taking the piss out of Granger about elves. Judging by the fire in her eyes and the way she was holding a knife, Draco concurred.

"I'll take option d: all of the above."

Granger shook her head lightly, and loaded up Malfoy's plate. He waited for her to assemble her choices before tucking into his meal.

As before, they didn't talk much, but both noted that the silence had become less awkward.

When he rose to leave, she wordlessly handed him a green apple from the tray. He was surprised to see a small smile gracing her lips.

"Care to share what's so amusing about fruit, Granger?"

"Eve handed the apple to Adam in the Bible. It appears I've cut out the middleman, and bestowed it directly upon the snake."

"The Bible?"

"Muggle holy book."

"Huh. Same time tomorrow? You can explain it to me then." They both knew that the Muggleborn witch was incapable of passing up an opportunity to educate. Malfoy thought it would be nice to return her gesture, so he reached onto the fruit platter, and presented Hermione with the first object he grasped: a banana. He didn't dare look around for Weasel's reaction.

"Erm..."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Malfoy."

He could hear her chuckling at his faux pas as soon as she closed the door. Oddly enough for once he didn't mind. The witch had a truly pretty laugh, and at least he didn't hand her a cucumber.

_DMHG_

Draco was pleased to have a relatively peaceful day in the classroom. Only two minor explosions, and one Fifth Year who turned himself blue from head to toe. Weasley didn't manifest until after supper that night.

"A _BANANA_? Are you kidding me? Very smooth, Malfoy! You should've seen your face when you realized what you'd done!" The ginger menace was howling with laughter.

"What? I panicked. It was the first thing I grabbed off the tray."

Ron sobered slightly. "You should make that kind of blunder more often. She was smiling on and off all day."

"Duly noted. Occasionally behave in a gormless manner. I'll have to take care not to approach your level of oafishness, though. She'll think I've been Longbottomed. Tell me - was your boorishness a learned behavior or a natural talent?"

"Bite me, you albino numpty."

"Sorry, couldn't if I wanted to - my teeth would go right through you."

The ghost rolled his eyes at the reminder of his incorporeal state, and he edged closer to the fire in Draco's quarters. Malfoy sensed the quick shift in mood, and wondered what fucked-up thing was coming next, and how quickly it could be made to stop.

The redhead finally met Malfoy's eyes. "Hades summoned me earlier today."

"Everything all right?" Even the Pureblood couldn't miss the note of concern in his query.

"Yeah, yeah...he told me the damnedest thing, though. He said you'd asked if Hermione could see me at some point, so she could say goodbye."

"I did, after he reassured me that there's no way to bring you back. He said he didn't care if I showed up with a musical instrument - guess that was a reference to Orpheus. Just as well; the only thing I ever learned to play was the piano. Can you imagine me trying to lug a baby grand into the Underworld and back?"

Ron smirked. "Give me a minute, I'm trying. Right now I'm torn between seeing it drop on you from a cliff, or roll back over you as you tried to push it uphill."

"Oh, very mature, Weasley. I've been decent to Granger lately, and you're still picturing ways to murder me."

"You're right; you've been decent. But in my heart, she's still mine. I never said this was going to be easy to see, so let me have my fun where I can, okay?"

Malfoy shrugged. "What else did Hades say? Did he tell you when Granger might be able to see you?"

"Nah. He gave me some rubbish how immortal time is different from how we mark it. He did tell me one thing that's cool about the Underworld, though."

"Do tell. What is it, daily all-you-can-eat contests?"

"Nope. He said that pretty much all of the past Quidditch players are there. If I get this right, he'll send me to the Quidditch-themed afterlife as a reward."

The blond pursed his lips as he considered this. "Sounds pretty wicked. You better hope I never make it there, though."

"Why not?"

"Because the first thing I'll do is teach everybody to sing 'Weasley is Our King.' If I have long enough before I die, perhaps I could even write some new verses."

"Sod off, Malferret."

"_You_ sod off - this is my room, remember? Now don't be grumpy about the song. It will immortalize you. Who doesn't want that?"

"I swear to Circe, you sing that once and I'll tie you to something and swat bludgers at you for years." The two exchanged wry grins.

"So you're having breakfast with her again tomorrow. Any plans?"

"I thought I'd take the latest copy of Witch Weekly, and we can mock it while we eat. I get the distinct impression her smart-arse abilities have suffered greatly since your demise."

Ron snorted softly. "Make sure you turn it to the "Who Wore It Better?" section if you want a response. She HATES it."

"Will do. Weaselbee?"

"Ferret?"

"When do you think I should bring you up in conversation?"

"Never. Let her do it when she's ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast in Granger's quarters was going as well as could be expected:

"So let me get this straight: there's some great, unseen, omniscient, omnipotent, Dumbledore-like being in the sky..." Malfoy's skepticism was obvious as he trailed off and spread marmalade on his toast.

"Yes. Muggles call It many things: God, Jehovah, Yahweh, Allah; actually, there are too many names to list when you take every religion into account. No matter the location, virtually every Muggle culture worships some version of an all-powerful deity."

"Some version? What, it varies much? I was taught Muggles aren't exactly creative-" he ducked too late as she shocked him by bouncing a peach off his head. "Ouch, woman!"

"Be nice, Malfoy. You said you wanted to learn about this." Her eyes twinkled just the slightest bit.

"I didn't say I wanted a lesson on the history of every bloody religion in the Muggle world, I just wondered where the snake came into things." Though exasperated with the fact that the witch was still an insufferable know-it-all, Draco found himself thrilled that she'd gotten fired up enough to throw something at him.

Hermione sighed. Of course all the Slytherin would care about was a damned snake. "The point I was trying to make before I was so rudely interrupted is that a being can have different meanings in different religions. In Christianity, a fallen angel named Lucifer runs Hell, an underworld reserved for sinners deserving eternal torment. In the Garden of Eden, he manifested as a talking serpent that tempted Eve."

"Poor Shaitan," came a new voice, "all he got to handle was torture and punishment. The Ancient Greeks believed in an underworld that catered to different levels of mortals. So much fairer, don't you think?"

Granger was out of her seat, pointing her wand at the stranger before he finished his sentence. He smiled at her indulgently as he took a pear from the breakfast spread before him, and dropped elegantly into a chair. Malfoy moved to stand behind the witch, gently holding her to him with one arm as he used the other to lower her wand.

"Malfoy! Have you lost what little mind I assumed you had?" She struggled against the wizard as he held her fast. "There is an intruder in my sitting room! And just who in the HELL are you?" Her hair rose in a staticky mess from her head as magic crackled through her uncontrolled. The blond winced more than once as he received increasingly powerful shocks from touching her.

"Close, darling. So close," the unknown man grinned at her, showing pointed rows of exceptionally white teeth. "I see you haven't mentioned my recent visit, Draco?"

"No, My Lord. I-"

"YOUR LORD?" Hermione screeched. "Who is he? Voldemort's replacement? This is a trap, isn't it? HELP! SOMEBODY! ALERT THE-"

Hades flicked a finger at the witch and her voice disappeared. A second gesture reattached her to her seat.

"There, that's better. Now we can talk. Please calm yourself, Miss Granger. I do not appreciate those who waste my time."

Hermione's eyes blazed as she sent the stranger a truly hideous glare. He tilted his head, regarding her carefully as he moved from her hair to her eyes, and back again.

"Are you aware of any Gorgons in your family tree?"

Draco intervened. "My Lord, please. She's endured so much, her battle skills and paranoia are heightened."

The god smirked and gestured behind himself, opening the same doorway he'd revealed to Malfoy. "Take a good look, Miss Granger, then think carefully how you wish to comport yourself."

The brunette got to her feet slowly and approached the doorway, comparing the left and right sides of the view it presented. Hades lifted the gag after a moment.

"No. You- you aren't. It can't be. You mean to tell me I have a GOD in my sitting room?" Her childlike awe captivated the deity for a moment, and made him miss his Persephone anew.

"Indeed. You may call me Hades, or My Lord." He suppressed the urge to laugh outright as the witch blinked at him, nonplussed.

"Draco? There's a god in my sitting room."

"Yes."

"You've met him before."

"Night before last."

"Smashing. Why is he here?"

"Young Master Malfoy made a request of me on your behalf, and I have decided to agree, under certain conditions. I was going to wait before complying, but events must be put into motion, and we are required to adhere to a mortal timetable, for a change."

"Thank you, My Lord," Draco did his best to cut off the inevitable stream of questions he knew would fly from Granger's lips. "The conditions are?"

"First, you and Miss Granger will remain seated at all times. Second, no questions will be allowed. That is not in line with the purpose of my visit. Third, you, Miss Granger, will follow any orders given you." She bristled, and Draco frantically shushed her.

"And finally, you will share this with no one. If I discover that either of you has broken any portion of this agreement, the consequences will be most...severe." A shriek from a damned soul rang throughout the room.

Granger and Malfoy looked at each other then back at the god. "Agreed."

Hades shifted, the tiniest sigh escaping his lips. "Remember now, _don't move._" His mortal counterparts gripped their chairs as a pillar of light shimmered into existence, taking the translucent form of a man.

"Ron? RON!" Hermione went to jump from the chair.

"No, Granger! Remember the agreement!" Malfoy relaxed as she sat back, unshed tears making her eyes shine. She held the armrests so tightly, her hands ached. A moment later, the telltale sensation of a _Silencio _washed over her, leaving her oddly grateful.

Ron smiled softly at her, shaking his head. "Don't move, 'Mione. And for the first time in your life, don't talk!" She blushed and he winked at her.

"Merlin, it's good to see you when I know you can see me, too. Look, I haven't got much time here. That's part of why Hades said no questions. This is my chance to tell you goodbye. I'll still be around, but you won't be able to see me." He looked chagrined as the tears fled her eyes and soaked her cheeks.

"Since we were 11 years old, at heart it's always been you for me." She nodded frantically in agreement. "But here's the thing: you actually belong somewhere else. _With_ someone else, yeah?" She shook her head in fierce denial, droplets flying from her face and hitting Draco's, as he kept his eyes downcast in an effort to give them some privacy.

Ron's shoulders slumped. "Look, love, I can't tell you the details, because they aren't allowing me to. But trust me when I say you'll know everything eventually. No, really- I swear to you. And here comes the order part: You've got to trust Malfoy. Get to know him, and when the time comes, don't let your feelings for me keep you from where you're supposed to be, OK?" The ginger was crying unashamedly now. "Just- just don't forget me. I promise, right or not, I will love you forever, Hermione Jean Granger."

Ron sniffled and collected himself, smiling sadly at his ex-sweetheart. "For once, I got to give you an order. S'a weird feeling, ya know?" He wiped his eyes. "Malfoy?" The blond looked up at Weasley. "Remember what we talked about. Take care of her. I'll be around." Draco nodded gravely to the apparition, and shimmering gently, Ron left Hermione for the second time.

Hades rose to take his leave. "You may move now. Remember all to which you have agreed." Hermione was doubled over in her chair, sobs wrenching her tiny form. The god knelt before her, taking her chin in one hand. "Good luck, Miss Granger. While I cannot say that everything will be okay as it is, I can promise you that you will experience happiness again in this lifetime." He kissed her forehead, stood, and glanced at Draco.

"You've got your work cut out for you, boy. Just remember: when you hit a rough patch, it's worth it." And with a snap of his fingers, Hades disappeared, leaving a confused witch and a nervous wizard to stare at each other silently.


End file.
